Not alone
by KathBell
Summary: Tony is in a coma, thanks to a hit and run, and it is 7 days after Kate's death. But what does he have to go back too? Kate shows him. Post-Twilight. TATE! PapaGibbs. Song-Fic. Part one in 'Alone' series.


**_Not alone_**

**_Summary: Tony is in a coma, 7 days after Kate's death. But what does he have to go back too? Kate shows him._**

**_Pairings: TATE (And for those who don't know what TATE is) Tony/Kate._**

**_Rated T for very upset Tony and mentions of sex._**

**_Spoilers: Twilight, maybe some Kill Ari Parts one and two._**

**_Song-Fic: You are not alone by Michael Jackson, lyrics are from the X-Factor version._**

**_Authors Note: Hope you all like this Tate fic I made up. Please review! _**

**_Other: Part one of the alone series. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tony DiNozzo (No matter how much I would love to...) I do not own NCIS!_**

Tony walked into his apartment, dropping his bags and frowning at the silence. He thought about what Kate and him did no less than a few nights ago, before she had died... He found tears coming into his eyes, why did Ari have to ruin everything for him? It had been seven days since Kate had died, and this night, the first week anniversary of her death, was the first night he had been home.

He smiled as he realised Kate had left some of her stuff her, the smile didn't last very long as he had tears in his eyes after a few minutes. Why did she have to leave? Another day over, he was still alone.

_Another day has gone..._

_And I'm still all alone._

_How could this be?_

_Your not here with me._

_You never said good bye._

_Someone tell me why?_

_Did you have to go?_

_And leave my world so cold._

He sat on his couch, breathing in air from her top. Their flirtatious bantering had come to an end a few weeks ago, it had turned into a relationship of pure, true love, and sex. They both had what they wanted, who they wanted, but some bastard named Ari had to ruin it for them. And now, just like he had been until he met Kate, he was alone yet again.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself,_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says..._

He didn't remember getting washed, changed, and he suddenly found himself in bed. "Kate..." He whispered, turning onto his side and looking at where she should be. He couldn't bear it any more, not without her. He got changed again and headed out to the nearest bar.

Three hours and too much alcohol later...

Tony stumbled out of the bar, tears streaming down his face. How was he supposed to know that the news was doing a special program on Kate tonight, the whole bar had been silent while watching it, including him. But then his picture with her had been shown and suddenly everyone's eyes had turned towards him. He walked out onto the road, sure it was empty, and out of nowhere a car came speeding up the road and straight into him.

Blackness. No pain. Was he dead? Would he see Kate if he was? He opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his apartment, yet everything was white, pure white. And there she stood.

–

Gibbs groaned. He did not like being woken up at 2am in the morning, especially after the last week, and he did not like getting a call of DiNozzo at ant time of the night. He had a gut feeling, so he answered it. "Hello?" The voice came, a man's voice – yet it was not Tony's.

"Who is this? And why have you got my agents phone." Tony had to be ok, he had to. Gibbs couldn't lose another one of his agents – again. And not this close.

"Mr DiNozzo has just been taken into emergency surgery after a hit and run incident earlier this evening, this was his emergency contact."

"Condition?" Gibbs asked, worry and concern starting to grown in his voice. A little voice in the back of his head, that sounded strangely like Kate, started to speak. 'He will be ok, you know Tony, stubborn, idiotic, handsome...' HANDSOME?! 'What, I can't help it that I'm in love with him.' Of all the people Kate!

"I can't discuss that over the phone, he is at Bethesda."

"I'm on my way." Gibbs was already in the car. Don't die on me Tony, he thought as he hung up. Do not put me through this again, DiNozzo.

–

_That:_

_You are not alone._

_For, I am here with you._

_Though, your far away._

_I am here to stay._

_You are not alone_

_For, I am here with you._

_Though, we're far apart._

_You're always in my heart._

_You are not alone..._

–

Kate looked more beautiful that ever in that perfect white dress, with a line of dark pink running down the left. Her hair was let down and curled, her lips a shade of pink that he had bought her once. She had a light shade of aqua green eye shadow on her eyes, and black eye liner with mascara. Amazing.

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet." Kate said in reply, gripping his hand slightly. "You're in a coma." She explained, her eyes never leaving his.

"Then how..." Tony was getting more confused by the second.

"It's your choice, whether you go back or not." Kate smiled that perfect smile that he had fallen in love with.

"I don't know what I want. I want to stay with you Kate. I love you." Tony sighed. "I don't have anything to go back to, not without..."

"Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, McGeek. Maybe even Palmer." Tony sent her a look. "What? You could be like Ducky and Gibbs one day." She smiled, her eyes darting around his face.

"Yeah... Like they need me, the clown, the joker." He felt a hand on his head, then a painful slap – much like the Gibbs head slap. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head, only now did he notice the hospital gown he was wearing. He could ignore that for now.

"You... Come on!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed both of his hands.

–

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come and hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers._

_Your burdens I will bear._

_But first I need your hand, then forever can begin.._

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says._

–

Gibbs entered Tony's room feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. First Kate died on the rooftop, and now Tony? Who next? McGee, Abby? Ducky? He was in shock, and for Gibbs, that was a very rare thing. A coma? May never wake up? He sat in the chair and did something he hadn't done in years. He cried, Tony was his 'son', not by blood or legal papers, but they had that father and son bond, he was the first agent Gibbs had kept for more than 10 years. He did something nearly as strange and shocking as the crying. He took Tony's hand in his, not caring if the tears fell onto his bruised agents skin, he wouldn't let go, not this time.

–

Kate had shown him what was happening. Gibbs couldn't see them, but they could see him. Gibbs was crying? Maybe he did have something to go back to. "But.. It's Gibbs. What's going on?" He was in shock.

_That you are not alone, for I am here with you._

_Though, you're far away, I am here to stay._

_but, you are not alone, for I am here with you._

_Though we're far apart._

_You're always in my heart._

_For you are not alone._

_–_

Tony blinked once and found himself by a grave. Anthony DiNozzo, loving friend, son, mentor to all who knew him. May he rest in peace.

"So I am dead?" Tony asked, looking at the shiny black grave stone.

"No, silly, I am showing you what will happen." Kate smiled as McGee and Abby walked up to the grave, Abby was clutching McGee while sobbing, and McGee, to put it kindly, looked like a human version of hell, hey that reminds me of a movie...

"No movies." Kate said, rolling her eyes. How did she... "I can read your mind, you ain't a ghost yet, Tony."

"Ok, that's enough..." Tony couldn't bare to see his friends like this. Abby was on her knees, crying openly (like that was a rare thing) and McGee looked like he was about to do the same, Tony could see a glint of a tear in his eyes. Suddenly him and Kate were back at the pure white apartment.

"You made your mind up yet?" Kate asked as they both took a seat on the sofa.

"I don't want to leave you, I don't know. I feel like, I'm alone down there." Tony sighed, a bit embarrassed about his admission. Kate smiled.

"You're not alone Tony, you just feel like it, but you're not. I'm in your heart, you love me, I love you, we are never apart." Kate sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "Three words, even a whisper of them, and you'll be back down there, but Tony, your time will come, just not now, you have a life, you have friends. Gibbs won't be able to carry on without you." Kate blinked and smiled at the man she loved. "Are you ready?"

–

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'._

_And girl you know that I'll be there._

_I'll be there!_

_–_

Gibbs had fallen asleep in the chair he had grown used to by now. Three weeks, he had only left the hospital once. McGee took the days, and he took the nights, and of course, there were frequent visits from Abby and Ducky, his hand was under the limp Tony's hand. Tony was still pale, but most of the bruises and cuts had near enough disappeared.

"Come on DiNozzo. Wake up..." He remembered Ducky's advice. "You're not alone in here." Now all he had to do was pray that Tony would wake up. Then he remembered some more of Ducky's advice, thank the lord for Duck, he sighed and leaned over to Tony's ear. "Wake up, DiNozzo, or I'll kick your ass into the next century." Still no reply.

–

_You are not alone._

_For I am here with you._

_Though, you're far away._

_I am here to stay._

_For you are not alone._

_For I am here with you._

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone.._

–

"Are you ready?" Kate asked, Tony bit his lip and nodded, his eyes connecting with hers for one last time. "Than I hope I won't see you again in a long, long time. Enjoy life, Tony, and I'll be waiting for you." Kate gave him one long kiss before placing her hand on his soft skin, tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Katie." Tony said.

"I know, but you're not alone remember that."

–

"You're not alone, remember that." Gibbs said, not know that what he had said was exactly what Kate was saying to Tony at that very second. Suddenly...

–

"Tell Gibbs, I said hi."

"I am ready." Those three words he whispered, closing his eyes, he felt Kate let go of his hand, and then he plummeted into the world of darkness.

–

Tony's eyes opened. Gibbs could barely believe it. "Tony?" The shock and surprise had made his voice sound breathless.

"Hey there boss." Tony smiled, then he remembered Kate's message. "Kate said hi."

Gibbs sighed. Maybe they had put Tony's medication a little bit too high. Tony noticed a woman with a white and pink dress on standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, she smiled back and disappeared. He knew he would see her again one day, just today was not the day. He could wait until it was his time. It was quite possible.

He knew.

_Not alone..._

**_Authors note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please, no flames! Please review!_**


End file.
